Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time
Category:Films | directed by = Sylvio Tabet | written by = R.J. Robertson; Jim Wynorski; Sylvio Tabet; Ken Hauser; Doug Miles; R.J. Robertson | produced by = Mark Damon; Sylvio Tabet | music by = Robert Folk | cinematography = Ronn Schmidt | edited by = Adam Bernardi | distributed by = Les Films 21 Republic Pictures New Line Cinema | release date(s) = August 30th, 1991 | mpaa rating = | running time = 107 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $6,000,000 IMDB; Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time (1991); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $439,510 (US) | preceded by = Beastmaster, The | followed by = Beastmaster III: The Eye of Braxus }} Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time is an independent American feature film of the adventure and fantasy genres. It was directed by Sylvio Tabet with a script written by Tabet, R.J. Robertson, Jim Wynorski, Ken Hauser and Doug Miles. It was distributed theatrically through New Line Cinema ad premiered in the United States on August 30th, 1991. The film stars Marc Singer as heroic barbarian, Dar, Kari Wuhrer as Jackie Trent, Sarah Douglas as Lyranna, Wings Hauser as Arklon, James Avery as Lieutenant Coberly, Robert Fieldsteel as Bendowski, and Arthur Malet as Wendel. Plot Cast Appearances * Jackie Trent - A Valley Girl * Lyranna - An evil sorceress * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles * Spear * Sword * Tigers * Guard * Maid * Police officer * Scientist * Sorcerer * Sorceress * Animal empathy * Magic * Sorcery * Time travel Notes * Beastmaster 2, Beastmaster II, and Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time (1991) all redirect to this page. * Beastmaster 2 grossed $869.325 dollars over its opening weekend. That's roughly approximate to a down payment on a used car. Very used. I mean like really, really used. * Director of photography Rohn Schmidt is credited as Ronn Schmidt in this film. * Actor Lawrence Dobkin is credited as Larry Dobkin in this film. * Actor Steve Donmyer is credited as Steve Donmeyer in this film. * Actor Richard L. Duran is credited as Richard Duran in this film. * Actor James Patten Eagle is credited as Jim Eagle in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline to this film is, "The long-awaited sequel to the original BEASTMASTER!". * Despite the title of this movie, Dar the Beastmaster actually enters the modern world through a spatial portal, not a time portal. * Actors Wings Hauser and Sarah Douglas both share the same birthday, but in different years. Wings was born on December 12th, 1947, and Sarah was born in 1952. * This is Kari Wuhrer's third film role. It is her first film in the fantasy genre and her first role playing a character with a first and last name. * Despite having the same last name, actor Wings Hauser and screenwriter Ken Hauser are not related. * This is Ken Hauser's first, and to date, only known film work as a screenwriter. * Actor Dick Warlock, who plays a scientist in this film, was also one of the many actors to portray movie serial murderer Michael Myers. He played him in the 1981 slasher film Halloween II. Recommendations External Links * * * Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time at Wikipedia * * References Keywords 1990s | Admiral | Animals | Animal empathy | California | Guard | Jackie Trent | Lieutenant | Los Angeles | Los Angeles County | Lyranna | Magic | Police officer | Receptionist | Scientist | Soldier | Sorcerer | Sorceress | Sorcery | Spear | Sword | Tiger | Time travel ---- Category:New Line Cinema Category:Les Films 21 Category:Republic Pictures Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:1990s/Films Category:1991/Films Category:August, 1991/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:B/Films